mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Royler Gracie
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Gracie Humaitá | rank = 7th degree red & black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = 294 | footnotes = | updated = }} Royler Gracie (born December 6, 1965) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter. He ran the Gracie Humaitá Jiu Jitsu school in Rio de Janiero Brazil for many years under his father Helio's direction, but now currently resides in San Diego, California. Royler travels around the world teaching seminars, but still finds time to coach some of his Jiu Jitsu proteges such as Fabricio Camoes, a MMA fighter who trains out of The Arena gym in San Diego, California. Biography Royler is the brother of the fighters Rickson Gracie, Royce Gracie and Robin Gracie. He is the son of the co-founder of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu, Helio Gracie and holds a 7th degree black belt in the style. Academia Gracie de Jiu-Jitsu. URL accessed on June 8, 2009. Royler Gracie has competed in the black-belt ranks for 20 years. He is the only person to win the ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship three consecutive years, and has won the ADCC more times than anyone else. Royler had a famous upset in the 2003 ADCC, losing to Eddie Bravo by triangle choke. Royler is a four-time World Jiu Jitsu Champion in the under 67 kg Black Belt Division. Royler has a professional mixed martial arts record of five wins, four losses and one draw. He is the co-author of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu: Theory and Practice (with Renzo Gracie) and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Submission Grappling Techniques. Media appearances In a season 3 episode of the Wildboyz; Steve-O and Chris Pontius visit Brazil and attend the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu school in Rio De Janeiro. Royler takes on Chris Pontius and chokes him out, while female student Leticia Ribeiro defeats Steve-O via armbar submission. http://www.jackassworld.com/lang/en_uk/videos/1581769/210495 Personal life Royler has 4 daughters; Rayna, Rayssa, Rhauani and Rarine, and his wife is called Vera Lucia Ribeiro Gracie. Grappling credentials ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships: *ADCC record (13 wins -1 loss) *2001 ADCC - Under 66KG: Gold *2000 ADCC - Under 66KG: Gold CBJJ World Championships: *1999 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place *1998 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place *1997 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place, Black Belt Absolute: 3rd Place *1996 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place CBJJ Pan American Championships: *1999 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place *1997 Black Belt Pena: 1st Place Mixed martial arts record References Sources *Professional MMA record *Royler's web site *Academia Gracie de Jiu Jitsu Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilians of Scottish descent es:Royler Gracie fr:Royler Gracie ja:ホイラー・グレイシー pt:Royler Gracie Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters